deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vrokorta's Season 1 Winner Battle Royale/@comment-39178631-20191128154819/@comment-30408599-20191217192916
1) That's not true. If the dreamer of a dream was omnipotent, they'd be unstoppable. This is seen to be untrue when Big Massif & Bowser are defeated in their own dreams, even though they have complete control over them. Not only that, but even Luigi can be captured & incapacitated by Antasma in his own dream, so that also shows that he's not omnipotent. Sure, Dreamy Bowser could take hits from Zeekeeper, but Gallantmon could tank hits from Zhuqiaomon, who's ALSO a god. Heck, he took hits from the D-Reaper that destroyed intangible weapons, & the D-Reaper is so strong that FOUR gods required help from everyone in the universe just to fend it off, which they failed in doing. 2) It's largely outlined in this blog, showing how the digital world is consistently infinite. Besides, it's practically the same logic you used for saying the Mario verse was infinite, except that it's actually stated & explained outright rather than us assuming it. To say the Digimon universe being infinite is an outlier when you so strongly believe in Mario's universe being infinite is honestly hypocritical, especially when you consider your reasoning, which I'll quote "the reason for virtually EVERY multiverse in pop culture are minor changes to a timeline which makes the alternate universes". If Mario counts, then so should Digimon (especially when it's OUTRIGHT STATED in official sources, namely the games themselves, several times), it's pop culture too. Not only that, but if it's so massive that it's described as infinite, then it's STILL larger than Mario's universe. 3) Why are you missing the fact that I included everything? I specifically said in the rules "Bowser will have all feats & forms", & gave him the Pure Hearts, Dream Stone, Star Rod, & Grand Stars, & somehow I'm accused of not including all feats. I even said "If you think I missed something, let me know" but all you've said so far are different ways to interpret feats, not actual feats that I didn't include. His single greatest feat was fighting Super Dimentio with the Pure Hearts, & his added equipment would make him stronger, but not infinite, that's why I decided he'd lose. 4) Yeah, Bowser's been fighting the same plumber for 20+ years. I've said this before & I'll say it again, quality over quantity. Bowser's fought a lot, but it's usually against the same foes, & with VERY little success. Gallantmon has beaten plenty more foes, including enemies similar to Bowser, meanwhile Bowser's never fought an opponent like Gallantmon. Also, the Dream Stone doesn't give you experience, there's no indication that it does, nor any reason why it would. It's not like Bowser's combining with the Dream Stone's mind, it exists completely separate from the Dream Stone itself & is never brought up again after Mario & Luigi defeat it in battle. 5) If they were closer in power sure, but my research places Cherubimon & Gallantmon INFINITELY above Bowser. 6) The fight isn't supposed to be accurate to the research, the results are. Even if the fight was accurate, that black hole was going to eat all of existence, it GAVE Bowser & every one else the power they had at the time. Consider it like this, the Void from Super Paper Mario could kill Bowser, & the black hole in my fight is infinitely stronger. Not that that matters, the argument here is if Bowser can beat Gallantmon & Cherubimon, not how he died in the fight. 7) I did include his feats. Also why would I underestimate my favorite character in all of fiction? I don't even like Takato, Guilmon, or Cherubimon that much, I just acknolwedge how powerful they are, something I don't see you doing, as all you've done is say that an infinite Digimon universe is an outlier for no good reason. 8) Thanks, it took a lot of work.